<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does The Consul Know How To Eat? by sleepy_sendhelp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809330">Does The Consul Know How To Eat?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp'>sleepy_sendhelp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sixth Love Language [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, WHY IS THERE A SLASH TAG OF CHARLOTTE AND GIDEON BUT NO AMPERSAND TAG FOR CHARLOTTE AND GIDEON</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry’s inventions don’t always involve technology.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Branwell &amp; Gideon Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sixth Love Language [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does The Consul Know How To Eat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is very self-indulgent. Also the process of writing this fic was very weird so this fic feels weird to me because I did it on my phone’s notes app while out and about instead of sitting down with my ipad and typing it on word with an actual keyboard sdkjbcfshdjb</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Darling, why does the bread taste like coffee?” Charlotte reeled at the bizzare taste in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“hm?” Henry looked up from slathering his own slice with cream.</p><p> </p><p>“why does the bread taste like coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“oh, I asked the maid to bake the bread with coffee.” he bit into his bread and hummed happily. Charlotte felt a smile appear on her face. It seemed that her husband is branching out from technological experiments.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Fernando told me he dips his bread in coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fernando Cruz? the head of the Manila Institute?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the one, yes. I ran into him by Angel Square the other day.” Charlotte nodded, though Henry’s eyes were not on her. He was preparing another slice. She huffed softly and propped her chin on her hand, staring at her husband as she raised the bread to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was certainly a unique way to start the day, Charlotte thought.</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Lottie you’re home!” Charlotte smiled as she dropped her bag near the door. Henry wheeled over to her, drawing her down for a kiss that definitely lifted her spirits. She sat on Henry’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Long day?” Henry asked. Charlotte rested her head on his shoulder and nodded. Soon there was a large hand rubbing the space between her shoulders. She felt them moving but didn’t open her eyes until they stopped. They were in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Henry wheeled them over to the island and picked up a plate of scrambled eggs.</p><p> </p><p>“aah...” Charlotte took the spoon in her mouth and chewed on the eggs.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” she asked, expecting to taste simple eggs and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheese.” Henry replied proudly. Charlotte pressed her forehead to his temple.</p><p> </p><p>“and why would you put cheese inside the egg?” Henry grinned at his wife’s fond tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Necitas told me she does it for her children.” he fed her another spoonful. “Necitas Santos, Makati Institute.” he added, knowing Charlotte would like to know. “Anyway, do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte chewed thoughtfully. “It’s not bad.” she decided. “It’s just new.” and she thought that description fit her husband quite well as well. She opened her mouth for another bite.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to be liking it.” Henry observed, happily noting that Charlotte’s eating more than she had been during the week.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” her answer was muffled. Henry patted her cheek gently.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to be hanging around the Philippines’ Institute heads a lot these days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, yes. I’m very fascinated with their food inventions.” Charlotte nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re making friends.” She took the spoon from Henry and shoveled the remaining eggs in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It was certainly a unique way to end the day, Charlotte once again thought.</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>Gideon slumped over in his seat. “Finally.” he groaned. He didn’t open his eyes, but knew that Charlotte agreed by the rustle of her papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to bring those home?” he asked her as she packed the remaining documents.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. A consul’s work is never done.”</p><p> </p><p>“A consul also deserves to rest.” he clicked his tongue at her but soon regretted it, cowering under her sharp stare.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how to rest.” the deep crease between her eyebrows said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“Does the consul know how to eat?” Charlotte feigned throwing the stapler at him. Gideon covered his face. He stood and stretched noisily, irritating Charlotte even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor Henry.” he said, pretending to inspect his nails. Charlotte finished packing up.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” they walked out of the Gard.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean—“ the duo stopped in their tracks. Henry was just across the Gard, chatting happily with people Charlotte recognized as Institute heads from the Philippines. They were exchanging paper around and looked to be in deep conversation. Henry didn’t look absentminded, but involved in the group. His mind wasn’t wandering over to his inventions at home. Charlotte watched on, curious.</p><p> </p><p>Gideon observed her quietly and smiled, feeling affection for the hardworking couple. “Let’s greet them.” he grabbed Charlotte by the elbow and dragged her over to the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! hey! You can’t just drag the consul around like this, I have an image to project!” Gideon was undeterred by the stinging slaps to his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, it’s so nice to see you out here!” Gideon greeted. Charlotte composed herself quickly as the group of shadowhunters stood to greet her. She didn’t miss the stifled grins on their face. Damn Gideon. Charlotte discreetly tugged on her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Gideon, Charlotte! I take it you’re done for the day then?” Henry wheeled over to them. Charlotte didn’t miss the way he folded the paper in his hands and hid it from her view.</p><p> </p><p>“For the week, actually.” Gideon corrected, squeezing Henry’s shoulder as soon as he was close enough.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to know.” Henry said. He turned around and bid goodbye to the group. “I’ll be sure to try these.” he told them, waving the folded papers around and wheeling away.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell us how it goes!” Fernando called.</p><p> </p><p>“I will!”</p><p> </p><p>The trio walked silently for a while. Charlotte looked to be deep in thought. Gideon quietly departed from them when the corner for his home came.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte opened the door of the bedroom for them.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your day?” Henry asked. Charlotte divested herself of her outer garments.</p><p> </p><p>“Tiring.” she answered. She helped Henry sit on their bed. “and you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Enlightening. The breeze outside is good too, you should try it sometime.” Charlotte giggled at the irony. The tough image rippled and Charlotte didn’t seem so tall anymore.</p><p> </p><p>She’s just Charlotte now. The wife Henry loves, and is going to feed. Henry reached for his bath chair and Charlotte helped him on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To the kitchen. I’m giving this to the maid.” Henry said, picking slightly crumpled piece of paper out from his bath chair’s pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Henry gave her the paper. It was a recipe. <em>Arroz Caldo. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Our dinner.” he replied simply. He left the room then, leaving Charlotte alone on the bed. She laid down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call you when it’s ready!” Charlotte buried her face on the pillow and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>It was certainly a perfect way to spend the remainder of her day, Charotte thought to herself. Her chest warmed and knew everyday was perfect, because her husband made it so.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! comments and kudos are encouraged and very much appreciated! Also, come find me on tumblr, my writing blog is @sleepie-scribbles and my main is @sleepy-sendhelp &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>